Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Go-Onger redirects here. For the RV used in the American adaptation of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, RPM, see Arsenal (RPM). is Toei Company Limited's 32nd entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that about a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It premiered on February 18, 2008 and the show's footage was used for ''Power Rangers RPM in 2009. Plot is one of the 11 other than our own, which is referred to as the . Machine World is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark, who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers escape to Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-Ongers. The team are later joined by the Go-On Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines. Together they battle the Gaiark and other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Characters Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Engine Partners Go-Onger Mecha are sentient and are fully part of the 'hero' team. The last three appear for in the movie and Episode 39 & 40. * Engine Speedor - condor/race car * Engine Bus-on - lion/bus * Engine BearRV - bear/RV * Engine Birca - orca/motorcycle * Engine Gunpherd -German Shepard/police car * Engine Carrigator - alligator/semi-trailer * Engine Toripter - chicken/helicopter * Engine Jetras - tiger/fighter jet * Engine Jum-bowhale - whale/jumbo jet * Engine Kishamoth - mammoth/steam engine * Engine T-line - tyrannosaurus rex/bullet train * Engine K-line - triceratops/bullet train * Engine Retsu-Taka- a warrior who can assume a black Engine form similar to Speedor * Engine Shishi-no-Shin- a warrior who can assume a black Engine form similar to Bus-on * Engine Tsuki-no-Wa- a warrior who can assume a black form similar to BearRV Allies * BOMPER - ('B'orn-to 'O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Jum-Bowhale Guest Allies * Seji - A young flutist who was saved from Speaker Banki by Saki in Episode 6 * Fui Toujirou - Sosuke's former race car team super visor * (Tree Spirit) - A nameless young boy who kept Saki company when she was lost in the forest ten years ago * Osen - A tech-sorceress from Junk World * Akinosuke * Harunosuke * Wameikle - from Stormy World * Manabu Yushima * Santa Claus * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-50) ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) ** Three Gaiark Ministers The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!"/"The Earth soiled by a hateful guy, Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!" "The Blackened Skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" "The Muddied and Fetid Waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" "Pok-Pok-Ping! and I have a flash. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Yogostein) (1-26, 29-36, Movie, Vs Gekiranger) **** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) ***** Bakki (24) ***** Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (1-49) *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (1-49) * Ugatz ** Beauty Ugatz (26) * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) * Pollution President Bacchiido (Go-Onger vs. Shinkenger) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki (37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) ***Ugatz L ***Ugatz R **Mic Banki (special) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19) / Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32-33) **Kussaku Banki (magna) *Others: **Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (Movie) ***Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Shoukyaku Banki (1, Movie) ****Speaker Banki (6, Movie) ****Lens Banki (9, Movie) ***Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Pipe Banki (2, Movie) ****Spray Banki (4, Movie) ****Bombe Banki (7, Movie) ***Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Scoop Banki (3, Movie) ****Jishaku Banki / Denjishaku Banki (5, Movie) ****Boring Banki (8, Movie) ***Others ****Kagami Banki (10, Movie) **Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25-26) ***Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34-35) **Gokumaru /Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39-40) **Raiken /Rairaiken (Movie, 39-40) **Kettei Banki (48) **Okunote Banki (stage show) **Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) Mecha Arsenal Episodes Songs ;Opening theme : * **Lyrics: **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Takafumi Iwasaki) **Artist: 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー主題歌シングルCD【通常盤】|accessdate=2008-02-14}} ;Ending themes : * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project. R) **Artist: Project.R ( , Sister MAYO, ) with the :Starting with episode 9 to 13, and 15 to 17, the second verse from "Engine First Rap -Type Normal-" was used as the ending theme, switching from the verse about Speedor to the verse about Bus-on. As of episode 18, Bearrv's verse is used as the ending theme. * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project. R) **Artist: Project. R ( , , Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー 2nd SINGLE　炎神セカンドラップ-TURBO CUSTOM-|accessdate=2008-05-31}} :Starting with episode 22, the third verse from "Engine Second Rap -TURBO CUSTOM-", Carrigator's verse, was used as the ending theme as a way to promote the movie. It was played again, from episodes 27 to 30, with Birca's verse. It then is resumed, from episode 32, with Gunpherd's verse. * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: Engine Kids with Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) :This version of the ending theme, first used at the end of episode 23 and later used as the ending theme to the It's a Seminar! Everyone GO-ON DVD features the Engine Kids singing and members of Project. R singing back up. As the title suggests, the song discusses ecology and recycling. * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Hideaki Takatori, Sister MAYO, Hideyuki Takahashi, Takafumi Iwasaki, YOFFY, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Ōishi) with Engine the Kids :This version of the ending theme, first used at the end of episode 25, is also the ending theme for the movie. * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: :This version of the ending theme is used in episode 31 as both an insert song and an ending theme, featuring the G3 Princess idol group (Saki, Miu, and Kegalesia) singing. Included in G3 Princess CD Box set, there will be an arrangement of "G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE Limited~" for each of the members of G3 Princess as well as their character songs. The G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE Limited~ mini-album also includes the title song, the character songs, as well as "Engine Sentai Go-onger," "Engine First Rap -Type Normal," and "Engine Eco Rap -RECYCLE CUSTOM-." * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (YOFFY, , Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids :Starting with episode 36 to 37, the first verse, Toripter's verse, was used. Then as of episodes 38 and 39, the second verse, Jetras' verse, was used as the ending theme. In episode 40, the third verse, Jum-bowhale's verse, was used. is also noted as the artist of the song on the complete song collection. * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids :Starting with episode 42, the first verse, Kishamoth's verse, was used. In episode 43, it was switched to T-line's verse, the second verse. Then K-line's verse, the third verse, was used in episode 44. It was included on the complete song collection, released on January 14, 2009, which came with a toy Engine Soul that plays the ending theme melody. * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: with Bomper (Akiko Nakagawa) * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki, IMAJO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with Engine Kids ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Artist: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Inserted into episodes 03, 05, 06, 10 * **Lyrics: **Composition: Furuya Manabu **Arrangement: TAKKARATTS **Artist: NoB **Inserted into episodes 09, 11, 19, 40 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Asada Nao **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: MoJo **Inserted into episodes 12, 13 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangement: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Artist: Project. R (Tanimoto Takayoshi, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Oishi) **Inserted into episodes 17, 20, 48 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: Akira Hiroshi **Artist: Project. R (IMAJO) **Inserted in episode 31 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Maeda Katsuki **Arrangement: Takahashi Katsu **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted in episode 45 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Suzuki Moriko **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi) **Inserted into episodes 26, 30 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted in episode 35 The single of the opening and ending themes comes in two versions, one of which is the limited edition version that includes a limited edition toy Engine Soul that plays the opening theme melody. It is the first Super Sentai theme song single to ever make it onto the Oricon charts' top ten list, reaching #4 on the weekly singles chart by selling 22,000 records in its first week. It had started out at #3 on the daily singles chart on its first day of sale, March 19, 2008, peaking at #2 on March 20, 2008. It had remained in the top 20 of the weekly charts for four weeks, and became the #113 top selling single on the Oricon's yearly rankings. As part of a Kodomo no Hi report, the Oricon listed "Engine Sentai Go-onger" as the #1 tokusatsu hero karaoke request, ahead of songs such as AAA DEN-O form's "Climax Jump" for Kamen Rider Den-O and V6's "TAKE ME HIGHER" for Ultraman Tiga. A final album was released for Go-onger on March 18, 2009, which included all of the character songs in the series, including versions of "G3 Princess Rap" performed as a group and by each individual member, "Smile×Smile" performed by Rina Aizawa, performed by Yumi Sugimoto, performed by Nao Oikawa, "G5 Prince Rap", versions of performed by G5 Prince and each of the individual members, "miss you" performed by Hidenori Tokuyama for episode 31, and by Project.R, featuring "Engine First Rap", "Engine Second Rap", "Engine Third Rap", "Engine Final Rap]]", and "Engine Winning Run" as a single song. Cast *Sōsuke Esumi: *Renn Kōsaka: *Saki Rōyama: *Hant Jō: *Gunpei Ishihara: *Hiroto Sutou: *Miu Sutou: *Kegalesia: **Oikawa also had a cameo appearance in the final episode as , a customer, at Saki's bakery. Voice actors *Speedor: *Bus-on: *Bearrv: *Birca: *Gunpherd: *Carrigator: *Toripter: *Jetras: *Jum-bowhale: *Bomper: *Yogostein, Yogoshimacritein: *Kitaneidas: *Hiramechimedes: *Pollution President Batcheed: Suit actors * Go-On Red, Engine-Oh, Engine-Oh G6, Engine-Oh G9, Engine-Oh G12: * Go-On Blue: * Go-On Yellow: * Go-On Green: * Go-On Black: * Go-On Gold: * Go-On Silver: * Yogostein: * Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh: * Hiramechimedes, Seiku-Oh, Go-Roader GT: * Yogoshimacritein: * Barbaric Machine Beasts: Stage Shows * Aerial Warriors! The Go-On Wings Appear!! * Go-Onger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Go-Onger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome Notes *Go-Onger is very similar to Choujuu Sentai Liveman; particularly with the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. **It should be noted that there is a bird-themed Red in both teams. **Both teams use some mechs which are a mix of animal & vehicle motifs. *The Engines in Soul form is created by Toei Animation. * literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for and . It is also related to the English words "go on." *The comes from the Japanese phrase for . * means "surprise," making Bikkurium the "element of surprise". * All members role call uses the word 'Kai' (in japanese) at the last syllable. *This is the 1st season where the name of the show starts with Go-. The second one is Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *This is the first Sentai Season with two 6th Rangers, the first Sentai team to officially feature a female 6th ranger. This is the first car-themed Sentai that has an official Sixth Ranger: The Go-On Wings team. *If you put each syllable of the rangers, you get ekorogisuto, which is ecologist. Official websites *Go-onger at Toei.co.jp *Go-Onger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Go-Onger at Super-sentai.net Category:Over-Technology Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers